


Boyfriend Material

by TheTwentySecondPilot



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Best Frens, Best Friends, Couch Cuddles, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Gaybies, M/M, Movie Night, Rain, Sleepovers, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, soft, tired babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwentySecondPilot/pseuds/TheTwentySecondPilot
Summary: What in the world is that thing made out of? How is Josh's shirt so soft? While Josh's chest wasn't the best pillow, the softness of his shirt was enough to keep Tyler there, cause him to fall asleep, and accidentally spend the night on Josh's couch.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Boyfriend Material

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Бойфренд-материал - Перевод на русский (Boyfriend Material - Translation in Russian)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204677) by [TTSP_Translations (TheTwentySecondPilot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwentySecondPilot/pseuds/TTSP_Translations)



It was a dark and stormy night, but Josh and Tyler didn’t mind much, the rain was calming and they weren’t able to hear the grumbles of thunder over their movie. Tyler wasn’t sure what they were watching, but he didn’t mind, as long as Josh was enjoying himself, he was just happy that he got to spend some time with his best friend. Tyler tries to hide a yawn, but Josh notices it and he stretches his arm out on the couch, inviting Tyler over. Tyler blinks a few times, slightly confused, but shrugs before scooting over on the couch and curling up right next to Josh, who pulls him in closer so that his head is resting on Josh’s chest. Tyler can hear Josh’s heart beat speed up as he readjusts himself, yawning again. Josh’s breaths become slower, as he tries to slow his heart, but it wasn’t helping much, and he knew Tyler could hear it. Josh couldn’t concentrate on the movie anymore as his eyes dart around the screen wildly, not paying attention to what he was even looking at, his mind was elsewhere. 

“Can I turn the volume down a bit?” Tyler asks, and, without waiting for a response, he reaches over Josh’s legs to grab the remote. The feeling of Tyler’s hand brushing up against his thigh jolted Josh back to reality. 

“I-what? Oh, um, yeah.” Josh stammers, he can feel his face getting hot. He was thankful that it was night and they were in a dark room, or else Tyler might have seen that he was blushing. 

“You’re getting tired, too, huh?” Tyler mumbles, pressing the volume down arrow on the remote before placing it back where he had picked it up from, careful not to touch Josh this time. 

“Yeah, I figured we’d stay up a bit late cause you usually stay up late so…” Josh trails off, not sure where he was going with his sentence. 

“It’s fine, you can fall asleep if you want to. I suppose I’ll be asleep shortly after you anyways.” Tyler says, nestling his head back up against Josh’s chest.

“Cause of the rain?” Josh looks out the living room window, as if he’d be able to see the rain falling outside in the dark.

“Yeah, how’dyou know?” Tyler slurs his speech slightly, and Josh knows that Tyler is mere minutes, if not seconds away from sleep.

“I guess I just know you that well.” Josh says and chuckles quietly to himself. 

“I guessso.”

“Goodnight Tyler.” 

“G’ightJoshh.” Tyler can feel Josh rub his back as he dozes off into a deep calming sleep. Josh soon follows him into a deep sleep, comfortably resting with Tyler up against him.

~~~

The sunlight slowly creeps in through the windows and Tyler is the first to wake up. He squeezes his eyes shut before opening them slowly, cautiously letting his eyes get used to the light. Tyler lifts his arm up off of Josh’s chest to rub his eyes with the back of his hand, not noticing until he lowered his arm back down that he was laying on Josh. His eyes widen as he takes in his surroundings, realizing that he’d spent the night at Josh’s and they’d fallen asleep on the couch… together. It wasn’t unusual for the two of them to be close, but _this_ was a first. Tyler wasn’t sure if it was cuddling, but he didn’t know what else to call it. Apparently Josh made a great pillow, as Tyler was able to get a full night’s sleep. This was a rarity for him as an insomniac, as sleepless nights were the norm, and had been the norm for as long as Tyler could remember. He adjusts himself slightly, as not to wake Josh, but he stops as Josh begins to stir. Tyler can feel something move on his waist, apparently Josh had fallen asleep mid-back rub and decided to leave his hand there overnight. He hadn’t noticed it there when he’d woken up, and was wondering how they’d both slept in the same position all night. An achy back or sore muscle was inevitable at that point, seeing as they’d fallen asleep on a couch, which of course wasn’t as comfortable as a bed. It was, however, more comfortable than a rib cage, Tyler thought, as he figured Josh had a bit more of an advantage, since the majority of his body was resting on the somewhat soft and plush couch. The slight discomfort was worth it, because he didn’t mind being held by Josh, the warmth of another human was comforting and made Tyler feel good. He wasn’t as much of a physical person as Josh, but for some reason he was okay with this, as he would be the occasional hug. Tyler is jerked from his thoughts by a huge breath from Josh, which had lifted and lowered him slightly. He glances up to see that Josh’s eyes were still closed, and looks down at various objects around the living room to avoid looking up at Josh again. Tyler can hear Josh’s breaths stabilize as he wakes up, and it takes a while before Josh finally speaks. 

“Mornin’.” He says, still sounding half asleep. 

“Good morning sleeping beauty.” Tyler jokes and he can feel Josh exhale through his nose as the air flows through Tyler’s hair. It was silent laugh, but still acknowledgement, which was good enough for Tyler. “Are you hungry at all?” Josh responds with a small groan. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Tyler giggles and Josh lifts his hand up off Tyler’s waist, rubbing his face with his hands to wake himself up. He sits up and turns to look at Josh, whose hands flop down into his lap.

“Wha’reyoudoing?” 

“I’m making us breakfast?” Tyler replies with a smile and Josh’s eyebrows furrow. “I know your place like the back of my hand, you still have some waking up to do.” And with that, Tyler lifts himself up off the couch, pressing one hand into the couch cushion, and the other into Josh’s thigh. That wakes Josh up pretty quickly, he inhales sharply and his eyes widen. He looks up at Tyler standing in front of him and Tyler purses his lips, realizing his mistake. 

“Sorry.” He mutters, wringing his hands. 

“S’okay.” Josh responds quietly and Tyler turns to go to the kitchen, which was right  next to the living room. 

The two rooms were separated by a simple wooden railing and a single step, as the living room was a step down from the kitchen. Josh is still sitting on the couch as he listens to the fridge open, then close, and then the clattering of pans causes him to turn to look at Tyler, who is off in his own little world. He spins, grabbing a bowl out of a cabinet, and places it down onto the countertop, humming to himself. Josh smiles, watching as Tyler cracks a couple of eggs into the bowl, and whisks them around with a fork. Tyler hums along to the beat of the fork clinking on the inside of the bowl, swaying slightly. Josh realized that Tyler was right, he _did_ know Josh’s house as though it was his own, waltzing around the kitchen like he lived there. In a sense, he did, he’d spent so much time with Josh, he probably could’ve made those scrambled eggs with his eyes closed, without burning or breaking anything. Josh watched as Tyler walks around to the pantry, grabbing a few slices of bread, and promptly placing them in the toaster. Tyler glances over, as he finally feels Josh’s eyes on him, he turns back to look at the pan on the stove, smiling to himself. He wasn’t sure if it was the heat from the stovetop that was making him feel all warm and fuzzy, but Tyler knew he was feeling something. Josh had looked away immediately as their eyes met, and he wasn’t able to see Tyler’s dorky little grin. He gets up slowly off of the couch and makes his way over to the step-up into the kitchen. As soon as his feet touch the tile, the toaster goes off, making Tyler jump slightly, as he’d had his back to it. Josh giggles, walking over to grab the toast, slipping past Tyler to get to the toaster.

“Behind you.” Josh says in an unexpectedly smooth voice, catching them both off guard. Tyler freezes for a moment, not realizing that Josh was that close to him. The clattering of plates makes him turn to Josh, who smiles sheepishly, holding out plates and silverware for Tyler to take.  “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“It’s fine, you’re fine, I’m fine, everything’s fine.” Tyler stumbles over his words, blushing slightly. 

“I’m not sure that’s how the quote goes.” Josh laughs as Tyler takes the plates from his hands.

“Hey, I just haven’t had my red bull yet.” Tyler jokes and Josh walks over to the fridge.

“I think the original saying is I haven’t had my _coffee_ yet.” He pauses, scanning the fridge, “Houston, we have a problem.” Josh says, turning to look at Tyler.

“Josh, I was kidding! I’ll survive if I drink something that isn’t red bull. How about some good ol’ H 2 O?” Tyler grins taking their now food-filled plates to the dining table. 

“Alright, if you say so.” Josh says, grabbing two water bottles, “Hey Ty, think fast!” He shouts, throwing one in Tyler’s direction. Tyler turns quickly, catching the water bottle with one hand. Josh whistles, “I’m impressed. You’re awake enough to catch that, but not enough to turn the stovetop off.” He grins, turning the dial to the _off_ position as Tyler blushes deeper. 

“I got a pretty good night’s sleep last night, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Tyler retorts, his eyebrows flicker up and down quickly. 

“Oh well, that’s cause I’m the most comfortable pillow in the whole world!” He exclaims as he walks over to the dining room table, sitting down across from Tyler.

“Hmm, I was thinking it was because of the rain.” Tyler smirks, placing his elbows on the table and resting his chin in the palms of his hands. 

“I dunno… the rain has been here for- like, at least the past- what, week?” Josh gestures up to the sky through the ceiling as Tyler rolls his eyes.

“Okay Mr. Meteorologist, the rain only helped a bit, the reason I got a good night’s sleep was because of you…r couch, so comfy!” Tyler is pleased with his response, and it takes Josh a few seconds to come up with a rebuttal.

“My couch is _not_ soft at all, I’m surprised I was able to sleep on it comfortably.” 

“I didn’t say your couch was soft, I said _comfy,_ there’s a difference. But speaking of soft…” Tyler pauses for dramatic effect, causing Josh to raise an eyebrow. “What in the world is your shirt made out of? Cause I need a pillowcase made out of that!” 

Without missing a beat, Josh responds: 

“Boyfriend material.” He shuts his eyes quickly, as if that would make Tyler disappear. Tyler hadn’t disappeared, in fact, he was very much still there, looking Josh up and down, subconsciously biting his lip as he did so. He was in shock, they both were, and their complexions matched their feelings, as their faces glowed red. Tyler watches as Josh's chest rises and falls, his breaths slowing down. He exhales and shakes his head slightly, opening his eyes to see Tyler staring at him from across the table. 

~~~

“I don’t believe you.” Tyler says matter-of-factly. Josh’s face contorts with confusion.

“W-what?” He asks, worried that Tyler was mad at him.

“I said I don’t believe you, now c’mon,” He sticks his hand out across the table, his palm facing up, “the shirt, hand it over.” Tyler tries to hold back a smile as he opens and closes his hand a few times. Josh looks Tyler up and down before cautiously taking off his shirt and handing it to Tyler. 

“Right now, let’s see.” He adjusts his imaginary reading glasses, squinting as though he was trying to read small writing. “Hmm, made of 100% boyfriend material,” the words feel strange on his lips, but he continues, “made in the US, alright, hand wash in warm water, do not use chlorine bleach,” he smirks at his own joke, “and let it air dry- do not attempt to dry with a towel, cause he’s not gonna dry off all the way.” Tyler clears his throat, stifling a laugh, as he pretends to flip over an imaginary tag. “Ah, yes, made of 100% love, kindness, loyalty, talent, and a bit of hair-dye sprinkled in.” He inhales, holding his breath as he finally looks up at Josh, who is beaming, “Sounds about right to me.” Tyler breathes, placing Josh’s shirt down on the table as he stands up, walking around to the other side of the table.

“Yeah?” Josh asks, his voice wavering. Tyler nods, watching as Josh gets up out of his chair, pushing it back under the table so that he can stand facing Tyler. 

“Yeah.” Tyler whispers. Josh steps forward, enveloping Tyler in his arms. Tyler hugs him back, closing his eyes as he rests his chin on Josh’s shoulder. It felt as though their embrace lasted forever, but when Tyler feels Josh’s arms loosen up around him, he leans back, holding onto Josh’s waist for support. Their eyes meet for a few seconds before Josh’s eyes lower down to Tyler’s lips. Josh leans in slightly but quickly moves his head back, hesitating, but as he meets Tyler’s eyes again, he’s sure. His hands softly cup Tyler’s cheeks as he pulls him in, and they both melt into each other’s arms as Josh presses his lips into Tyler’s. They break, and they pause to catch their breaths, staring into each other’s eyes, smiling. Tyler quickly kisses Josh again. 

“Guess I’m sleeping on the couch tonight, huh?” Tyler jokes.

“Only if I get to join you.”

“Then you might want this back.” Tyler reaches over to the table where Josh’s shirt was and hands it back to him. Josh immediately puts it back on, smiling down at Tyler.

“There, now I’m boyfriend material.”

“Yes, yes you are… boyfriend material.” Tyler giggles before being swept into another kiss by Josh. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! The original plot line was "Josh has a fluffy sweater and Tyler wants to know what its made of… Boyfriend material, that’s what it’s made of", but I definitely deviated from the original, writing a second or third draft made it a whole lot better!  
> Any-whose-y-whats-it, thanks again! <3  
> Sahlo folina frens, stay alive ||-//


End file.
